


To Hunt or To Be Hunted - That is the Question

by Mafy_mod



Series: 2017 KnB B-Day Fics [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bounty Hunters, M/M, Slightly crazy Akashi, Smut, Violence, bounty hunter!Akashi, bounty!Kuroko, where "hate" should be read "love", yandere level Akashi actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is the most skilled bounty hunter of a legendary group. His name is known by all and very few dare to disobey him.Kuroko Tetsuya is the most rewarded bounty available in the last decade. His bounty is wanted by all but sought by very few.Akashi has sworn that he will be the one to finally catch the little phantom. The reason is simple: they have always "hated" each other and that is something that will never change, come hell or high water.





	1. To Hunt or To Be Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with a new fanfiction!!!
> 
> First of all...  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO!!!! I hope you spend a wonderful day filled with vanilla milkshakes and your devilish angel's kisses <3  
> (well, it's not exactly January 31st where I live yet, actually, but in some parts of the world it is so I don't care :P)
> 
> I have something to say about this fic first, just so you don't get lost while reading it: whenever the word "hate" or any other words that carries the same meaning appears in italic, it actually means the exact opposite aka "love" or any other word that carries the opposite meaning of the words represented there. Keep that in mind while you read it ^.^
> 
> Well, enjoy :D

“Ugh… I already wasted all the money I received from the last bounty I went after…” complained a tall brunette while opening the door to one of the most frequented bars in the town. Inside there were a few dozens of tables and the two new arrivals found the inside of the bar strangely empty for a Friday night.

 

“I warned you about going to the gambling parlor,” sighed the raiven haired male, just as tall as the other male. “Gambling is only productive when you know what you’re doing. And you obviously don’t.”

 

“Shut it, moron!” hissed the brunette, giving a small kick to the chair he was currently passing by. He immediately looked over to the big corkboard that covered the entirety of one of the walls, the board being plastered from top to bottom with flyers. “Being a bounty hunter is all about gathering money to survive without working for a while and then get back to business after wasting all of it.”

 

“Well, I do the same so I can’t say anything against that one,” snickered the raiven haired male. Both of them stopped in front of the board and looked around the hundreds of bounties currently available in that region. “Geh, there’s nothing particularly good going on around. You probably will have to go after two or three if you want to live leisurely for a while. Four or five big ones if you want to go waste your money on prostitutes and gambling again.”

 

“Ugh… So damn boring!” complained the brunette while running his fingers through his hair. He continued looking around and a particular bounty caught his attention as soon as his eyes landed on it. “Oh, this one looks pretty good!”

 

“Which one?”

 

“This one. The ‘Black Phantom’,” said the brunette, pointing at a flyer featuring the image of a small bluenette, his face surprisingly expressionless for a searched-for criminal. “I say that 1,500,000,000 coins is a considerable fortune. Especially since he looks such a weakling.”

 

The entire bar was suddenly drowned in silence, not even a single cup with alcohol making the briefest of sounds.

 

“D-Dude, I-I don’t advise you on it,” whispered the raiven haired male, hesitantly peering over his shoulder to the silent customers of the bar. He returned his gaze to his friend and continued whispering to him. “That one is not a bounty you want to go after. Nobody wants, actually, and that’s why it has reached such high values.”

 

“What? Why?” asked the brunette, an eyebrow fully arched as he looked to the other bounty hunter. “It only says he’s a thief. And there’s no other warning in the flyer regarding his danger levels.”

 

“You’ve never heard of him, then?” asked the raiven haired male, his tone still extremely low. When he saw the brunette shaking his head in denial, he released an exasperated sigh. “I heard that every single bounty hunter that went after him has… died. And no, it wasn’t your usual death. I heard that one was thrown to a pool with acid and the only thing left of him was some of his bones. Other was run over by a train. I even heard that there was a bounty hunter that touched the flyer and was found decapitated in the next morning. There’s only one bounty hunter that goes after the ‘Black Phantom’ and hasn’t been killed yet.”

 

“A-And who is that bounty hunter?” hesitantly asked the brunette, gulping down hard after hearing that.

 

“He’s the most famous bounty hunter of the country… Akashi Seijuurou,” said the raiven haired male, in a tone lower than a whisper. He doubted that anyone except his friend had heard him say the name, but he had a feeling that the entire bar was once again filled with a dead silence.

 

“You mean the… the ‘Emperor’?” asked once again the brunette, the ends of his hair sticking up at just the mention of the legendary bounty hunter.

 

“Yes, the ‘E-Emperor’ himself,” acknowledged the raiven haired male. He looked around them to see if someone was nearby and continued talking. “There’s some rumors that say that he’s the one who is killing the bounty hunters that go after the ‘Black Phantom’. And there’s also rumors that say he has made several attempts to go after him and failed in all of them.”

 

“You’re kidding me!?” gasped the other male, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets with the surprise of knowing such information.

 

“I’m not kidding! I even heard he has made a petition to the Headquarters of Bounty Hunters to take down the flyers spread around the country of the ‘Black Phantom’ so that he could be the only one going after him,” explained the raiven haired male. “Akashi Seijuurou and the other bounty hunters he associates himself with are the best out there, and none of them has managed to put their hands on this particular bounty. He probably holds a grudge against him, since every time a bounty hunter fails at apprehending a bounty, they get points out of their registration form in the HQ.”

 

“Shit… Now I really want to go after the ‘Black Phantom’,” suddenly said the brunette, licking slightly his lips.

 

“Wait, what!? Are you insane!?”

 

“Dude, think about it!” started whispering the brunette, putting his arm around the shoulder of the other male. “If we go after the ‘Black Phantom’ and we manage to apprehend him, we get both rich and famous in the same day. With this much money, we can live a year or two without lifting our asses out of a bed, which will be filled with pretty ladies that will hand-feed you whatever delicacies you fancy.”

 

“I-I still think it’s too risky,” stuttered the raiven haired male.

 

“You’re such a stick in the mud!” roared the brunette, pushing the other male away from him. “Fine! If you don’t want to help, I’ll go by myself. More money for m— Argh!!”

 

As soon as the brunette lunged his hand forward to take the flyer of the bounty, a knife came flying in his direction and was craved in his flesh, crossing his hand from one side to the other. The brunette crouched down on the floor immediately, clutching desperately at his bleeding hand while trying to take the knife out with his unscathed one.

 

“Ahh… And I’ve told them time and time again to take these out of all bars…” announced a sudden voice. When the brunette looked up to the figure that had stopped in front of the flyer, he recognized immediately the heterochromatic redhead. He looked back to his friend and saw him teetering with fright. The redhead quickly lunged his hand forward and tore the flyer out of the board. “This is _mine_ so I’ll be taking it.”

 

“Nn…” gruntingly acknowledged the brunette, crawling backwards while on the floor to get away from the redhead. When the red and golden eyes were suddenly thrown in his direction, he almost felt his bladder empting out right there.

 

“And I’ll be taking this too,” simply said Akashi Seijuurou, lowering his hand in the brunette’s direction. He clutched the handle of the knife and pulled it in a single, cold-blooded motion. “It’s also mine.”

 

“GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” screamed the brunette right away, as he felt the iron tearing through his flesh, opening the wound even more.

 

Akashi lowered his body slightly more and cleaned the blade in the crying and shuddering brunette’s shirt, straightening his back once again when he deemed the knife clean enough to be put once again in its sheath. After that, he casually walked away, sitting in a table that other four figures were occupying.

 

“Geez, Akashicchi~ Why do you always make a mess wherever we take you?” complained Kise Ryouta, pointing at the redhead with a pitcher of beer on his hand.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ryouta,” simply said Akashi while sitting down on the chair. He looked behind to the two bounty hunters he had approached earlier and glared at them. “I don’t see any bloody corpses around _yet_.”

 

When Akashi turned around to face his comrades once again, he heard two shriek voices from behind him and then saw two quick human figures running to outside of the bar through the front door.

 

“Akashi, you should go wash your hands,” advised Midorima Shintarou, checking his sniper rifle to the tiniest of details. “Playing with knifes is not something you should do when you are going to eat or drink at a table, after all.”

 

“I didn’t touch any of the blood, though. And I made sure to clean the knife afterwards,” pointed out the redhead, a smirk surfacing in his features. “I don’t want anything dirtying my things, after all.”

 

“God, you’re sick,” grunted Aomine Daiki as he stretched his back while yawning. He lowered his hands to the table once again and grabbed his own pitcher of beer, giving a few swings to its content. “If you weren’t a bounty hunter _or_ smart enough, you would be one of those bounties right now.”

 

“Such appealing ideas that you have, Daiki,” acknowledged Akashi, his smirk widening considerably as he grabbed his own glass with wine. “However, I do have some things to solve while I’m a bounty hunter. I’ll consider doing that after I finish all of my pending businesses.”

 

“So after you solve your current arguing with Kuro-chin, you’ll become just like him, then?” asked Murasakibara Atsushi while chewing on potato fries. “A bounty-hunter-turned-bounty, I mean.”

 

“I am not arguing with Tetsuya,” denied Akashi, giving a small gulp to his drink. “We have our own thoughts about things and we ended up following separate paths for our lives. We _hate_ each other and things somehow turned out like this. But it’s nothing that can’t be solved eventually.”

 

“When will you two get tired of your twisted cat and mouse game?” asked Aomine, shaking his head slightly in admonishment. “You should just convince Tetsu to stop being a thief, even if all he’s doing is stealing things that were stolen from others in the first place, make him do his sentence and just have your happy ending.”

 

“What ‘happy ending’ may you be referring to, Daiki? Tetsuya and I _hate_ each other,” pointed out the redhead, lowering his glass to the table once again. “I’m a bounty hunter and Tetsuya is a bounty. I’m strictly doing my job here. Even if I did convince him to give up on being a criminal, everything would remain exactly the same.”

 

“That’s why I said you’re sick…” sighed Aomine, cracking his fingers while he stretched his arms to in front of his body. “How many times have you gone after him, caught him and then let him ‘accidently’ run away?”

 

“Fifteen times, this year,” suddenly said Midorima while cleaning his weapon with a white cloth. “If we add the other times since Kuroko become a bounty… I think we will get a three digit number.”

 

“You all know how slippery Tetsuya is when he wants to be,” simply pointed out Akashi, twirling around the wine on the glass. “He was part of our group since we were newbies in the Bounty Hunter Academy so you know him just as well as I do.”

 

“When you call Kurokocchi ‘slippery’, which part of his body~ may you be referring to, Akashicchi?” asked Kise with a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Ryouta, you only drank half of your beer and you’re already drunk?” asked the redhead, giving one more gulp to his own drink.

 

“Oh c’mon~ We all know how your ‘hate’ for each other really works,” continued the blonde, making inverted commas with his hands when he said the words hate. “You have ‘hated’ each other when you were in the academy, you have ‘hated’ each other while working together as bounty hunters and you still continue to ‘hate’ each other now that Kurokocchi has deserted.”

 

“Your relationship seems extremely troublesome…” added Murasakibara while ordering another plate of potato fries from the nervous waitress. “Just catch him once and for all and solve everything with actual words, not by blowing up buildings or throwing knifes at each other.”

 

“Ah, yes… Blowing up with Seihou Manor was an unfortunate event, just as much as it brought forward a quite appetizing reward,” acknowledged Akashi, drinking the last bit of wine in his cup while smirking maliciously.

 

“Sick and twisted, as I’ve said…” sighed Aomine once again. “I don’t understand why Tetsu puts up with it.”

 

“We don’t ‘put up with’ each other,” corrected Akashi while getting up from his chair. “We simply _hate_ one another. It has always been like that and it will remain like that forever, no matter what happens.”

 

“Wait, Akashi. Where are you going?” asked Midorima when he looked up from his rifle and saw the redhead going over to the door of the bar.

 

“This whole conversation gave me a craving for my _hated_ Tetsuya,” said Akashi while walking to the door. “We haven’t seen each other in a while and I heard from Satsuki that he’s planning on paying a little visit to a ‘friend’ of ours. So I thought of also paying a visit to Haizaki Shougo. Which may coincidentally be on the same day as Tetsuya.”

 

“Ugh… Just talk it out with him already, Akashi!” yelled Aomine as the redhead crossed the door and disappeared in the dark of the night. “It’s extremely frustrating for us to see you two acting in such a roundabout way with each other! God, I would say ‘just fuck already’ but saying that would be the same as saying nothing at all since I know you two will, even if you don’t solve absolutely nothing! Argh!”

 

“There, there, Aominecchi~” comforted Kise while softly patting the shoulder of the tanned male. “They’ll eventually solve this between themselves.”

 

“Or die trying…” added Midorima while looking through the telescopic sight and adjusting the barrel of his weapon.

 

“Urgh…” grunted Aomine while heavily dropping his head against the table, completely exasperated on what to do about the redhead and the bluenette.

 

-.-

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was attentively looking at his digital wristwatch while also inwardly making the countdown as he saw the seconds passing by. Once the timer in the watch reached full zeros, all the lights of the big mansion he had been supervising throughout the last week went down and a small explosion resounded from the opposite side to his location in the big estate.

 

The bluenette immediately jumped down from the tree where he had been hiding and silently skirted around through the forest that surrounded the mansion, passing by a few sleeping Doberman pinschers. It seemed that the little trap he had put for the guard dogs had worked successfully. And with the amount of sedatives he put in the meat spread around through the surrounding area of the mansion, the dogs would only wake up in the next day.

 

Approaching the backdoor entrance of the mansion while hidden in the shadows of the trees, Kuroko successfully reached the entrance and took a set of tools from the small pouch on his lower back. It took him exactly 30 seconds to pick the lock and enter inside of the dark building.

 

Even without the lights on, a lantern or any other object that would fulfill the same ending was unnecessary. He had been previously in Haizaki Shougo’s mansion when he was still a bounty hunter and he had memorized the whole map of the building. He knew the location of every door, window and secret entrance, as well as the time it would take him to reach each division.

 

He looked once again to the watch and observed the second countdown reaching its final stages. Being a little bit early wouldn’t exactly hurt, but it could mess up the schedule of all the other things he needed to do so he decided to quietly stay in the backdoor entrance to the kitchen used by the servants. Once that countdown ended, he had exactly 6 minutes between this next explosion and the definite cut of the electric power in that whole area. So he needed to reach the safe box before that happened or he wouldn’t be able to open it. At least not without resorting to the bunch of C4 he had in his pouch.

 

Ten seconds… He looked to the door that gave access to other areas of the house and focused his ears on any type of noise. With the earlier explosion, most of the guards and servants must have moved to that location, to stop whatever invasion they thought it was occurring and start to deal with the damages. The others that stayed behind… Well, that would be solved with the next explosion.

 

Three, two, one. The wristwatch flashed a soft light and yet another explosion occurred, the entire building trembling due to the shock wave. Earlier, he had caused an explosion in the opposite end of the mansion. Now it had been in the middle. Whatever people were in between the two spots had been closed off there. And those who were in the same end as the bluenette would soon be ordered to leave their posts and start to motion to the place where the second explosion occurred, since they would automatically think that the assailant was going to come from that area. The perfect dummy.

 

Kuroko immediately departed from the kitchen and ran down the corridors in the service stairs’ direction. He needed to reach the third floor in order to reach the safe box, where his prey had been carefully kept for over a month. Six minutes would be a close cut, but he only needed a dozen of seconds once again to break through the safe and take what he wanted from there. If he reached there too late, he simply needed to blow up with it.

 

As soon as he reached the service stairs’ door, he carefully opened it and put his head inside, scanning his surroundings with his teal eyes. He couldn’t hear any sound there so he deemed it safe enough to proceed. The bluenette gave a quick peek to his watch. He had 4 minutes and 32 seconds to reach the third floor.

 

Kuroko climbed the stairs two steps at a time, already panting when he reached the platform on the third floor. He quickly wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and leisurely opened the door. Wrong move.

 

“Hey, who the fuck are you!?” yelled a man in a suit. Which meant he was a bodyguard.

 

“Tsk!” Kuroko clicked his tongue and started running in the tall and muscled man’s direction. When he was a meter away from the man, who had meanwhile taken his gun out of his holster, the bluenette skillfully threw a little pebble he had found in the stairs on his way up against the wall, disorienting the bodyguard with the unexpected noise that came from a completely different direction from where he was currently being attacked. After that it was a piece of cake.

 

Kuroko lowered his body fully to the floor and skated his way in between the parted legs of the taller male. Then he gave him a quick kick in the back of his knees, throwing him out of balance, and with an even quicker chop with his hand on the side of his neck, the man fell unconscious to the ground.

 

 _I hope he stays sleeping enough time for me to get out of here,_ thought Kuroko in the back of his mind while turning around on his heels. He gave a quick sideway glance to the man and inwardly added an apology. Then he looked back to his wristwatch to check the time once again. He had 1 minute and 30 seconds to reach the room where the safe box was kept. As long as he didn’t get any more interruptions, he would reach the room on time.

 

This time, Kuroko carefully looked to the corridor through the corner to see if there was any guard there. There was no one in sight or hear shot, so the bluenette went forward and only stopped in front of a heavy metal door. He put his hand inside of his pouch and took a white card out of it, immediately sliding it through the scanner.

 

When the metal door made a beeping noise and readily opened, he softly smirked and pushed the door further to get inside of the room. He didn’t close it and simply walked over to the safe box placed on the opposite wall, not even sparing a look to the other contents of the room. He could always return there any time he wanted and take them one by one. His priority at the moment was inside of the ten-digit-password-closed safe.

 

Kuroko once again glanced to his watch and registered the time he had: 45 seconds. He quickly took out of his pouch a small black box with a screen and a button in it. The bluenette took the plastic wrap from the back and glued the box against the password screen of the safe, pressing the button right away. A beep resounded through the room and in the screen of the little black box started to run several sets of numbers. Every so often a number showed up and remained in the screen while the other digits changed in quick succession. When half of the total digits were already in display, he gave another quick glance to the timer on the watch and clicked his tongue. He only had 15 seconds and five digits were still missing.

 

 _I’m not going to have enough time to decode the password,_ mumbled the bluenette in the back of his mind, getting more and more impatient each second that passed and the full number didn’t appear in the screen. He clicked his tongue and started to take out of the pouch in his lower back the C4 and all the other things needed to explode with the door of the safe. Crouching down on the floor in front of the safe box, he started to build the bomb with agile hands when he suddenly heard a beeping sound.

 

Kuroko got up once again in a single motion and stared to the screen of the black box. He quickly peered down to his watch and saw he had three seconds. Without thinking twice, he tore down the small black box and inserted the number it had showed in its screen in the password inserter the quickest he could without running the danger of making a mistake on the digits.

 

The moment he saw through the corner of his eyes his wristwatch flashing a soft light, he heard the locks of the safe opening and the door moved just a tiny gap. Kuroko sighed softly with relief and inwardly congratulated himself for this extremely close call. After the “small” incident he had in Seihou Manor, the bluenette had become highly distrusting of using bombs if they came in the format of C4. _A mistake that cost me a price a little bit too high, if you ask me, but nothing that I wasn’t able to deal with._

 

He pulled the metal door of the safe box and looked readily to its dark insides, lunging his hand right away to grab the small package that… was _supposed_ to be there. The safe was completely empty.

 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” said a voice from behind him. Kuroko gave a quick flick to his wrist, from where surfaced a small dagger, and threw it readily in its direction, not even taking a glance first. “Well, aren’t I the lucky one for you to have good aim tonight, Tetsuya?”

 

“Ah… Akashi-kun…” As soon as Kuroko saw who the owner of the voice was, he straightened his back. He also quickly recognized the small package he was holding into with his hand held high near his head, the place where the dagger had been stabbed only one inch away from on the wall. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to pay a visit to Haizaki Shougo and look at my surprise when I discovered that someone else decided to pay him a visit in the same night,” explained Akashi, crossing his arms over his chest while still letting the package well visible in his hand. “And it just had to be the person I _hate_ the most.”

 

“For you to be holding that in your hand, then you knew full well that I would be here before you came, didn’t you?” deadpanned Kuroko, suppressing the urge to just role his eyes at the roundabout way that Akashi said he did his own things.

 

“I only wanted to see what sort of mistake you would do this time around,” added Akashi, chuckling softly at the thought only.

 

“Aren’t you the culprit of every mistake I have done up until now? Directly and indirectly speaking,” pointed out Kuroko, this time really rolling his eyes.

 

“Ah, maybe so… And the biggest the mistake ends up being, the more interesting the reward becomes,” acknowledged Akashi, his lips housing a smirk. “I wouldn’t expect you to work again with C4, Tetsuya. Not after the incident of three months ago. Though well, it was a pretty interesting week, the one after the explosion. We broke the record of how many times we went at it while stuck in the basement, underneath all the debris of the main house. While we had limited provisions, if I may add.”

 

“My stamina certainly took a boost thanks to that week,” deadpanned the bluenette, stepping on the digital mechanism that would make the detonation with his foot and crushing it underneath. “Though I don’t really like the fact that it was achieved in such a way. Having been stuck there with the person I _hate_ the most were the most _hateful_ hours of my life, after all.”

 

“Heh!” Akashi looked sideways to the dagger near his head and lunged his free hand in its direction, taking it out of the wall and intently analyzing it afterwards. The smirk on his face widened just the slightest and he directed his heterochromatic eyes back to the smaller male. “So you’re still carrying with you the dagger I got you while we were in the Bounty Hunter Academy.”

 

“Old habits die hard, unfortunately,” pointed out Kuroko, releasing a soft sigh. He motioned his hand forward and opened it, staring straight to the redhead. “Would you please return it?”

 

“Why are you carrying something around with you if it was given by someone you hate?” asked Akashi, spinning the dagger in the air and then catching it again.

 

“It’s precisely because it was given to me by the person I _hate_ with all of my being that I always bring it with me wherever I go,” simply answered Kuroko, dropping his arm once again to the side of his body. “So I won’t ever forget that person or the _hate_ I feel for him.”

 

“You always know how to give answers that make me _hate_ you more and more, don’t you, Tetsuya?” added the taller male, motioning the dagger up. He delivered a quick and chaste kiss to the blade and then made it spin in the air once again, grabbing the blade with his hand when it came flying down. Motioning his hand forward in the bluenette’s direction, he gave a small smile to the little thief. “Then come here to get it.”

 

“You always like to complicate things, don’t you, Akashi-kun?” asked Kuroko with a blank face, releasing a soft, masked sigh.

 

“I simply like to make things more in—“

 

All of a sudden, Kuroko threw another knife in the redhead’s direction, which was readily deflected by the dagger he had on his hand. Not wasting a single second, the smaller male threw another knife, which flew past Akashi and shattered the large mirror that was housed behind him. Having no other option, Akashi lunged his arms up to protect his head and face, closing his eyes tightly to not let any small chip enter inside of his vision. When he opened his eyes again, however, Kuroko had just finished jumping over the sofa that was in between their initial positions and was swinging his leg in the redhead’s head’s direction while holding into the cushioned back of the furniture.

 

“Heh!” Akashi immediately raised his hands and got a hold of the bluenette’s leg before it hit the side of his head. He tightly gripped into the black fabric of his pants and pulled him in his direction, slamming Kuroko against the wall. “You have to do better than that, Tetsuya. If you want to win this round, that is.”

 

“Ngh!” At the moment of the impact, Kuroko felt all of his bones teetering inside of his body, making him lose all of his strength for a fraction of a second. He clenched his teeth and glared to the redhead.

 

“It won’t be by glaring at me that I will make this easier on you,” added the redhead, giving a soft bump with his forehead in the other male’s while putting his forearm against Kuroko’s throat. “I never have and I don’t plan on it in the future.”

 

“That’s more than perfect…” answered Kuroko, motioning his hand to behind his back in a masked and slow movement. He grabbed the twin dagger of the one Akashi was holding into and spun it around in his fingers. As soon as he got a good hold of the handle, the bluenette lunged his arm forward and the two daggers clashed, Akashi giving a few steps backwards to defend himself. “I never asked you to go easy on me. I would get extremely angry if the person I _hate_ took me on with such mentality.”

 

“I would never dream of trying to anger you, Tetsuya. I’m the one who wants you and _despises_ you the most in the world. No, probably in the whole universe. As such, there’s no one who deserves you more than—“ All of a sudden, Kuroko started to run out of the metal door that was situated a few meters away from his location. Akashi simply sighed. “You’re not going to take your oth—“ When the redhead raised his hand, he noticed that the dagger he had been holding into had been substituted with one of the other knifes that the smaller male usually used. “Ah, Tetsuya. You are really up for it tonight, aren’t you? You could have at least let me finish talking before running off on your own. Not like I won’t catch you again either way.”

 

Akashi heavily dropped the knife on a table on his way out of the room, leaving half of the blade buried in the wooden surface. He leisurely crossed the metal door, his smirk widening considerably.

 

“Let the game begin, then… my most _hated_ Tetsuya.”

 

-.-

 

Panting heavily, Kuroko stopped momentarily behind a large trunk as soon as he entered inside of the forest once again. He had managed to put both distance and time between him and Akashi but he knew it would be only a question of minutes until he was found once again. Though he really hated to admit it, Akashi was faster, stronger and smarter than he was, and he knew pretty much all of his combat strategies. Including the routes he used to escape when running away from the enemy.

 

The years they have spent together made it so that Akashi knew him inside out. Whatever tactic he would choose, it would only take a matter of minutes for the redhead to discover the best countermeasure against it. However… if Akashi knew him that well, Kuroko was the same. And unpredictability was known as his middle name during his years as a student in the Bounty Hunter Academy. So if he didn’t put it to good use at times like these, when would he?

 

The bluenette bolted once again, penetrating even more inside of the forest. He didn’t have a very clear map of the deepest parts of the direction he was running to and he would have to improvise if he got barred on his way to outside of the large estate by a natural obstacle, but following a plan wouldn’t work against Akashi. It never did.

 

When he was about to avert a tree that was in the middle of his escape route, Kuroko was forced to came to a sudden halt when he saw something in front of him flickering with the shine of the moon. With slow and careful steps, he approached the place where he had seen the little light and motioned his hand up. His fingers immediately touched an extremely thin wire. The smaller male dropped his hand a few more inches and another had been placed there.

 

“Tsk!” Kuroko immediately turned on his heels and started to run in the same direction he had came from.

 

Akashi had apparently been in the forest before they confronted each other inside of the safe room and decided to limit his escape routes. If he reached to the place where he had first started running from and went to the opposite direction, he would most likely find the exact same trap.

 

 _So he wants to lead me to this way,_ inwardly commented Kuroko as he suddenly turned to the right. _Fine, I’ll do what you want. Just please don’t expect me to do anything according to your plans afterwards, Akashi-kun. You get extremely moody and hard to deal with when I do._

 

Kuroko continued to run in the new direction, toning his senses to the max to be on alert to any eventual traps that could be on his way to wherever it was that the redhead wanted him to go.

 

Around him, the vegetation was getting denser and denser, and he was already being forced to shield his face with his arms from all the leaves and branches that appeared in front of him. His vision was also getting darker, as the tall trees around him were blocking almost completely the moonlight. When Kuroko gave a quick glance to his left, he saw that that side had more luminosity and opted to go that way instead of running straight. It would be safer if he did.

 

When he came out from the middle of some bushes, the bluenette had to force an extremely sudden halt to his running, his feet sliding down through the ground and lifting a cloud of dirt. His feet stopped a few meters away from a humongous cliff. He lifted slightly his head to peer down at it and he could see the shine of the moon on a river, the soft sound of the water running reaching his ears.

 

Kuroko quickly turned around to enter inside of the forest once again, but was forced to a new halt.

 

“Always chasing after the light like the shadow that you are… If you had opted to go through the darkest path, you would have been able to escape for a little bit more, Tetsuya,” said Akashi, coming from behind the trunk of a large tree. “You made tonight’s third mistake.”

 

“What were my other two?” asked Kuroko, departing his legs slightly as he got into a defensive position.

 

“You randomly opened the door of the service stairs without considering that someone could be there and wasted time knocking down the bodyguard,” explained Akashi, leisurely approaching the smaller male. “But the biggest mistake was you thinking that I wouldn’t show up again and didn’t prepare a counter plan for such eventuality.”

 

“I have my own work to do. You can’t expect me to think of you 24 hours a day,” deadpanned Kuroko, motioning his hand to his pouch in case he needed to use his daggers again. “The 23 hours where that happens are more than enough.”

 

“You consider stealing robbed goods your work now? What sort of benefit does that bring you, Tetsuya?” asked Akashi, arching slightly an eyebrow at the bluenette’s words. “Except us going around back and forth playing this game, I don’t see what kind of thing other than a sentence to be done in prison and a bounty on your head has brought your so called ‘work’. You know that you will never be able to be a bounty hunter again, right?”

 

“I’m fine with that. I like what I do and I don’t have any regrets from choosing this path instead of staying with all of you as a bounty hunter,” confessed Kuroko, straightening his back slightly since he noted that the redhead wouldn’t attack him anywhere soon. “Even if some bounty hunter catches me, I will simply pay my sentence and, when I get out, just return to what I was doing. This is the answer I got to the question you made me that day and I don’t intend to turn my back to it.”

 

“Even if by doing so you’re throwing away all the years you spent with us?” pointed out Akashi, once again walking closer to the smaller male. “You know that all of them are extremely worried about you and fussing over the fact that you might get yourself killed one of these days while trying to steal something.”

 

“What about you?” asked back Kuroko, dropping his hand back to the side of his body.

 

“I _hate_ you, Tetsuya,” sighed Akashi, stopping in front of the bluenette. “Taking that into consideration, what do you expect me to think about the fact that someone other than me may catch you and throw you to only God knows what sort of prison you may be locked down for years? I will _never_ allow that to happen. That’s the only reason why I keep being a bounty hunter. To certify myself that I’m the only one who will ever chase after you.”

 

“Your way of thinking is weird, Akashi-kun,” pointed out Kuroko, a soft smile in his lips.

 

“I do it all for my most _hated_ Tetsuya,” added Akashi, motioning his hand up to softly cup the pale features of the smaller male. “And I told you before, didn’t I? You may try to run for how long you want, but in the end, I will always find you and catch you. Heh… Then you will just find a way to break free once again and I will have to start the same process all over again, but it doesn’t matter. This is the type of relationship that suits us the most, considering we _hate_ each other to the core of our bodies.”

 

“That’s true,” acknowledged Kuroko, motioning his hand up and putting it on top of the redhead’s. “However…”

 

All of a sudden, the bluenette gripped the taller male’s hand and wrist-locked him, rotating his own body to twist the other male’s arm. Akashi winced slightly at the forceful pull on his member and simply let his body be led by it.

 

“I do not like it when you ruin my plans, Akashi-kun,” added Kuroko, keeping a good hold on the redhead’s arm so he could keep him completely motionless. “Do you know how hard it was to get the complete map of Haizaki-kun’s mansion? I also had to go through extremely expensive lengths to gather all the equipment needed to open that safe box and infiltrate the estate. And it ended up being for nothing because of you. Please don’t interfere with my job in such a way.”

 

“Yes, yes,” acknowledged Akashi, chuckling softly. He pulled his own arm in his direction, ignoring the pain it brought him, and made the bluenette lose momentarily his balance. He shifted his legs around right away and gave a quick kick to the other male’s legs, throwing him off to the ground. Not wasting even one more second, the redhead pinned him down underneath his body. “However, I will continue to do it. I’ll continue interfering with both your job and your life until those 23 hours increase to 24. And then find a way to make you _hate_ me more and more, as well as continuing to increase my own _hate_ for you.”

 

Akashi lowered his head and hungrily kissed Kuroko, switching his hold on the bluenette’s wrists for the entwining of their fingers above their heads. Kuroko whimpered softly against his mouth when he gave a soft bite to his tongue, and then closed his own fingers on their connected hands, erupting a soft smirk out of the redhead.

 

“Mhm… Aka…shi-kun,” moaned Kuroko, tightening his fingers on the other male’s hands. He softly closed his eyes and kissed the redhead just as hungrily as he did. However, out of the blue, he motioned his leg up and kneed Akashi on the stomach, pushing his hands back to near his head while throwing the taller male’s body over in the air using his feet until he fell on his back on the opposite end of his head. “Haa… Seeing as we had an extremely tiring tag game in the forest and we talked a little bit, I will take my leave now. Please forgive my roughness on you, Akashi-kun.”

 

“If you are going to apologize, don’t do it in the first place…” grunted softly Akashi while slowly motioning his body back up, his back sore from the impact against the hard ground of the cliff. “And why are you leaving so soon? I have yet to receive my reward.”

 

“You get a reward when you catch the bounty, not when you let it slip through your fingers,” deadpanned Kuroko while walking backwards to the forest, keeping the redhead perpetually in his field of view.

 

“Ah, yes… That’s one of the fundamental rules of bounty hunters, isn’t it?” acknowledged Akashi, shaking the dirt out of his clothes. He straightened his back afterwards and started to motion backwards too. “I guess I will have to find another way to get my reward, then.”

 

“What are you doing?” asked Kuroko while peering intently to the taller male as he got step by step closer to the edge of the cliff. When the heels of the redhead touched the end and got slightly suspense in the air, Akashi simply opened his arms and let his body start to fall backwards, his eyes unmoving from the smaller male. “Wai— Seijuurou!”

 

Kuroko readily ran in his direction and grabbed one of his hands to prevent Akashi from falling down the cliff and possibly get himself killed with it. However, as soon as he gripped the member, handcuffs circled his wrist and were swiftly closed.

 

“Caught you,” simply said Akashi, a smirk twisting his lips as they bodies went into a horizontal position and continued to fall down in the river’s direction.

 

“Eh…?” When his body started to fall together with the redhead’s down the humongous cliff and  he looked to his wrist attached to the other male’s by the handcuffs, Kuroko understood that he fell prey to one more of Akashi’s sneaky plans. He gripped into his clothes and simply let their bodies fall down to the water. “Akashi Seijuurou, I really hate you!!!!”

 

If they didn’t die due to this horrifying free fall to the river… Kuroko would personally kill Akashi afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, I bet this is the most literal cliffhanger you have ever read, right? Fufufufu~
> 
> The second (and final) part of this fic will come out on Akashi's birthday (December 20th) so please be patient until then~ Hehehehe! Nah, I'm kidding~ It will come out on Valentine's Day. Did I scare you there? Gomen~
> 
> (And yes, in case you are wondering, I did get the idea for this fic after listening to the 2nd KnB Drama Theater CD :3)
> 
> Check out my twitter for the little extra that comes out with this fic ^.^
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


	2. That is the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san! Mafy's here with another chapter :D
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3 (well, sort of - it isn't February 14th here yet -.-' - but I had an extremely stressful day and I just want to get it over with by going to bed so I can sleep like a log and forget everything...)
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy my little "chocolate" as a gift to celebrate - and "chocolate" should be read "AkaKuro smut" because fuck yeah, the NOSEBLEED ALERT is back >///<
> 
> Well, enjoy ^.^

Coughing the water that had entered inside of his lungs at the moment of the fall into the river, Kuroko slowly crawled out of the dead cold water together with the also panting Akashi. As soon as their bodies where completely out of the river, they both let the tiredness of fighting against the unruly waters hit them and slumped down against the moist river bank, side by side.

 

“Well, that was fun...” simply said Akashi when he managed to calm down his quickened breathing. He motioned his free hand up and shook lightly his hair to take some of the water weighting it down. “We should consider doing it again when it’s summer ti— Ngh!”

 

Kuroko bolted up to a sitting position all of a sudden and heavily punched the redhead in the face, making the other male’s head hit the ground once again. He straddled his hips and grabbed Akashi by the collar of his clothes, pulling his upper body slightly up. “If you are currently going through suicidal phases, then please do them far away from me or go to a mental hospital to solve it! I have no wish whatsoever of sharing my grave with someone I _hate_! I— Shit…!”

 

The moment the bluenette released the clothes of the taller male, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing his shivering body on Akashi’s.

 

“I bet my hair has gone completely white with the scare you gave me,” continued complaining Kuroko, clutching at Akashi for dear life. “What were you even thinking, you idiot!? Throwing yourself down the cliff to catch me? Just how desperate are you? God, you shaved one thousand years off of my life with the suicidal stunt you did… And you even dare to say it was fun and you want to repeat it!?”

 

“Tetsuya…” softly called Akashi to bring the bluenette out of his furious blabbering.

 

“Have you gone completely insane? I know you were never the most stable of person but you went way over my expectations with this one!” continued admonishing Kuroko, holding even more tightly into the taller male, searching desperately for proves that both of them were still alive and breathing. “You’re… crazy… Ugh… I _hate_ you… You moron… Idiot…! You damn… ngh… suicidal bastard… I really _hate_ you…”

 

“Tetsuya…” called once again Akashi, motioning his hands up to cup the face buried in his chest. He softly pulled it up and looked at the tearstained expression of the bluenette, cleaning his watery eyes with his thumbs. “It’s okay. It’s over. I didn’t die and neither did you. We’re both alive and ready for another ‘suicidal stunt’.”

 

“Shut up, you moron!” roared Kuroko, hitting the shoulder of the redhead with his fist. “My heart almost stopped when I saw you starting to fall down the cliff! I— Damn it…! I really _hate_ you, Akashi-kun! I _hate_ you. I truly do…”

 

Kuroko dropped once again his head and passionately kissed Akashi, tightly clutching at his wet clothes to bring their bodies closer. The redhead readily kissed him back just as hungrily, circling one of his arms around the waist of the smaller male, while the other remained awkwardly between both of their bodies due to the handcuffs linking one of their wrists together.

 

“Haa… Akashi-kun…” whimpered Kuroko between kisses and entwined tongues, the reason of the shivering of his body morphing from the cold of the water he had been submerged in to the pleasure that kissing the redhead after weeks of separation provided him.

 

“Tetsuya,” softly whispered Akashi after having separated their lips, a thin string of saliva still linking their starving mouths. He pulled the bluenette up against his chest and slowly ran his tongue down his chin to his neck. The redhead also lifted slightly his leg and started rubbing it against the crotch of the smaller male, feeling him shiver madly at the first touch.

 

“Ahh— Akashi-kun… Ngh…” moaned Kuroko, gripping more strongly at the wet clothes of the taller male. “Haa… We can’t do this here… Mhm!”

 

“Why not?” asked Akashi while giving a soft nibble to the neck of the bluenette.

 

“We’ll freeze to death out here…” explained Kuroko while feeling another shiver ran down his spine. “I don’t know if you noticed… but we fell to a river in mid winter. Ngh… I also have a feeling that it will start to rain soon…”

 

“We just need to warm our bodies up, then. Warm enough for us to spend the night here naked,” pointed out Akashi, a smirk tugging his lips upwards. He rolled their bodies on the ground and switched their positions, lowering his waist against the smaller male’s and pressing his erection against the bluenette’s. “Either way, I don’t think I can wait long enough for us to find a place to spend t—“

 

Suddenly a thunder flashed in the night sky and shortly roared noisily, making the ground they were lying on tremble slightly. A second later, a shower of water was delivered on top of them, wetting their bodies even further.

 

“What did I tell you?” deadpanned Kuroko, twisting his nose a little bit when a drop of rain fell down on top of it and slid down through his face.

 

Akashi looked up to the sky and then down to the bluenette once again, who was looking at him with a smug expression of ‘I was right and you not’. He sighed and straightened his back, sitting on top of the bluenette’s upper legs. “Let’s find a place to spend the night.”

 

“Nn,” nodded Kuroko in acknowledgment, getting up from the floor at the same time the redhead was getting out of on top of him. A shiver ran down his body, which was already missing having the also cold body of Akashi so near of him. The rain falling down on top of him also wasn’t helping.

 

“When morning comes, I will have to deliver you to the police, Tetsuya,” suddenly announced Akashi when they were starting to enter the forest that surrounded the river bank. He looked sideways to the bluenette and added, “That is something as absolute as an emperor. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Kuroko couldn’t help the slight upturn of his lips. He let his head fall just the slightest and tried to suppress a chuckle inside of him. Oh yes, he knew very well. He knew very well what the _true meaning_ of those words was. “I know. The phantom has no choice other than follow the emperor now.”

 

The bluenette felt a tinge of irritation at his own words. Though he knew that the little conversation was nothing more than a code to mask Akashi’s intentions of letting him leave after he has had his little “reward” for having caught him once again, he didn’t like one bit the fact that he sounded so weak and easily subdued. The only reason why he played along with it was because they never knew who could be hearing their conversation.

 

Kuroko was a bounty. Akashi was a bounty hunter. Though the Bounty Hunter Headquarters forgave the unsuccessful capture of bounties, costing only a little bit of their own points on their official rankings, they weren’t as nice as to forgive the intentional escape of a bounty. And the redhead has been doing such continuously since he became a bounty. If anyone discovered that, Akashi would become a bounty himself, under the label of treason.

 

 _I guess this is my own way of protecting Akashi-kun,_ inwardly pointed out Kuroko, taking a peek to the satisfied semblance of the redhead, who walked slightly in front of him, searching around the forest with his heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko was suddenly overcome with an urge to throw Akashi once again to the floor or gut-punch him. _I swear to the gods that next time you won’t catch me so easily… Seijuurou._

 

“Tetsuya,” suddenly called Akashi, coming to a full-stop at the same time. The smaller male immediately looked in the direction where he was staring to. A petite hut was placed in the middle of a small deforested area. They exchanged quick glances and changed their route to go in the hut’s direction.

 

When they reached near one of the windows, they peeked inside. It was too dark to actually be able to see its contents. However, that meant it has empty at the moment or it had been abandoned by their owners entirely. They readily walked sideways to the front door and Akashi motioned his hand forward to the knob. When he turned it, they heard the clicking sound of the latch opening and the door eerily creaked as the redhead pushed it completely open.

 

The hut was even smaller on the inside than it seemed on the outside. It was made solemnly of one division, where there was housed a table with four chairs, a few shelves and cabinets with broken doors (which only features spider webs and balls of dust inside) and, surprises of all surprises, a bed.

 

Akashi and Kuroko exchanged one more look. But words weren’t needed. They readily entered inside of the hut and closed the door behind themselves, Kuroko immediately lunging forward to the redhead’s embrace. Akashi readily released the door and put his hand on the bluenette’s waist, kissing him hungrily as they walked in a clumsy dance to the bed.

 

“Haa… Akashi…kun… Come on…” urged Kuroko as he fell backwards in the bed with the taller male on top of him. The redhead persistently gave small pecks and licks to his lips, sometimes nibbling on them. He knew Akashi wasn’t that much of a patient person, but if he was decided on teasing him (like usual), he could take his stubbornness to the extreme until he got the results that he was searching for. “Akashi-kun… Haa… Hurry up…”

 

“I don’t think you are asking for it like you should, Tetsuya,” teasingly pointed out Akashi, giving a lick from the bluenette’s lips down to his chin, only stopping when he reached the base of his neck. “What is the little magical word at moments like this?”

 

“Ugh… Hurry up… Seijuurou…” whispered Kuroko in the redhead’s ear. His hands were suddenly yanked to above his head against the dusty cushion of the bed, Akashi deliriously tasting his mouth. “Ah… Mmhm… Sei— What the hell are you doing!?”

 

“Well, think of it has my way of certifying myself that you don’t use any tricks to suddenly disappear on me,” explained Akashi while giving soft nibbles and licks to the bluenette’s earlobe.

 

“So you just handcuff me to the bed!?” admonished Kuroko, yanking the hand that had been tied to one of the iron tubes that made the headboard of the bed by one more pair of handcuffs. “You do know that one of my wrists is currently tied to you, right? How would I suddenly disappear that way?”

 

“I don’t know, Tetsuya. But you always find new and surprising ways to run away from me,” explained once again Akashi, smirking mischievously to the smaller male. “This is only a precaution.”

 

“A precaution, you say…” exasperatedly sighed Kuroko while softly rolling his eyes. It wasn’t only him that always pulled ridiculous stunts to escape from being captured by the redhead. Akashi also pulled the most insane of schemes to capture him and maintain him that way. The exact same had happened in Seihou Manor. When the taller male returned to his ministrations to his body, touching him all over through his clothes, Kuroko shivered for the thousandth time, feeling the temperature of his body escalating from cold to warmer states. “Seijuurou… Please take off the handcuffs… Ahh… We won’t be able to get undressed… like this.”

 

“No,” shortly answered Akashi, biting the bluenette’s nipple through his clothes and feeling it steadily harden at the same time his saliva soaked the fabric.

 

“Ngh! Come… on!” insisted Kuroko while feeling his whole body trembling, causing the handcuff on the headboard to clatter noisily against the iron tube.

 

“No, I can’t,” explained further Akashi, taking his mouth out of the smaller male’s chest. He used his free hand to start to take off the small pouch on the bluenette’s lower back, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed. “I lost the keys when we fell down to the river.”

 

“What!?” incredulously yelped Kuroko, looking completely flabbergasted to the redhead. That was it. After escaping from this ‘hunting session’, he would have to find a way of secretly contacting Aomine or Midorima, so they could force Akashi to be hospitalized in the psychiatry section of some hospital or clinic. Because… he had gone completely insane.

 

“So we will have to get creative on how we’ll be able to take our clothes off,” mischievously announced Akashi, taking from his lower leg a knife and putting it near his lips, hiding with it his smirk. “When morning comes, too. We will starve ourselves to death if we don’t find a way of releasing those handcuffs from the bed. Well, not that I don’t have enough food in front of me as we speak to last me for a while.”

 

“Did you hit your head somewhere when we fell down the cli— Ah, wait, Seijuurou!” started admonishing Kuroko with a deadpan face, but when he saw the redhead leading the knife closer to his body, his teal eyes opened widely in alarm. “W-What are you going to do?”

 

“Undress you so I can start enjoying the main dish,” teasingly answered Akashi while leaning the tip of the knife on the hem of the collar of the bluenette’s black clothes. He slowly let it slide down his body, ripping the fabric in a swift motion. The smaller male flinched a bit underneath him and his wet pale chest and stomach was exposed, a small red string appearing in the midst of the whiteness. “Oh, it seems that I accidentally cut you, Tetsuya. Let me disinfect it for you. We never know what kind of bacteria is in the water of that river, after all.”

 

“Ahh—!” Kuroko immediately arched his back when he felt the redhead’s feverish tongue touch his chest and lick the small cut on his warm flesh. He tried to motion the hand that wasn’t handcuffed to the bed forward, but since he also had that hand tied to the redhead, he couldn’t move it out from the bed and simply clutched at the blankets. “Seijuurou… Ngh…!”

 

When the blood had completely disappeared from the cut, Akashi ran his tongue up, slurping on the hotter and hotter skin of the bluenette. When he reached one of the rosy buds, he sank his teeth around it and sucked hard on it, making Kuroko moan in rapture once again. Through the numerous years they have known each other, as well as the countless love making sessions they have shared together, the redhead had memorized every single spot of his body that made him whimper in pleasure. He knew where he should “attack” to get the most out of the erotic body of his most _hated_ lover.

 

“Haa… Haa… Seijuu…rou…” purred Kuroko, his teal eyes half-lidded as he looked over to the redhead. Akashi, in response, licked and then nibbled the tip of his nipple, making him moan even more. “Ahh! Sei—“

 

“Tetsuya… If you keep moaning like that, I won’t be able to hold back…”warned Akashi in between suckles and nibbles to the red, hard and wet nipple. “We haven’t seen each other for weeks. You know very well that I don’t have that much self-control.”

 

“Then… haa… stop holding back already…” answered Kuroko in between heavy pants. He wrapped his legs around the redhead’s waist and pulled him down against his body. “Hurry up and pound me, Seijuurou.”

 

Akashi suppressed a growl of sexual arousal on his throat and lunged forward to kiss the bluenette, avidly sucking and biting on his tongue as if his life depended on it. Which was probably the truth. He would die if he couldn’t see or feel Kuroko on his arms. He would die if anything happened to him. That would probably sound weird to anyone who knew that they just had fallen down from a cliff because of him, without any ropes or other safety instruments, but he wouldn’t have done it if he knew that there was a chance that any of them wouldn’t make it out of there. He knew that Kuroko wasn’t someone who would die that easily.

 

“Ngh… Tetsuya…” All of a sudden, Akashi started yanking the bluenette’s pants down, sliding the wet, heavy fabric down the legs still wrapped around him. With one more pull, he successfully took it out of him, the smaller male’s underwear soon following. The redhead grabbed his thighs and spread his legs open, the hard and leaking pre-cum cock fully up in the middle.

 

Kuroko tried to cover both his nudity and arousal with the hand attached to the taller male, but the hand was gripping too tightly to his thigh and all he got out of it was a little tug to the redhead’s limb. When he lifted slightly his gaze and peered to Akashi’s face, he saw him intently looking to his erection, softly licking his lower lip in expectation. “Ngh… P-Please stop staring… Seijuurou…”

 

“I can’t. The thought that you get this hard because of me makes me too happy,” explained Akashi, sliding his hands down the pale thighs. It was awkward to move his arm with the weight of another limb attached to it, but it wasn’t like the bluenette was fight against any of his movements so he could still move around however he pleased. He lowered his back slightly and got his face closer to the crotch area of the other male. “The thought that I’m this _hated_ by you makes me just as hard as you.”

 

“Idio— Ahhh!” His hard cock was suddenly engulfed by the wet and extremely hot mouth of the redhead and Kuroko immediately threw his head back down to the mattress of the bed at the pleasurable sensation. He also wanted to touch Akashi so he gripped tightly at his wrist, connected at his own through the handcuffs. “Haa… Seijuurou! Ahh—“

 

Bobbing his head up and down while swallowing the bluenette’s member, he pursed his lips to more strongly hold into it, every so often scrapping his teeth on the skin since he knew oh so very well how delicious the reactions of his mate where during such foreplay.

 

“Ahh! Hyaa…! Seiju— Ahhh!” loudly moaned Kuroko, motioning his hand tied to the bed up and holding tightly into one of the iron tubes while burying his nails on the wrist of the redhead with his other hand. His body twitched and squirmed in pleasure, feeling his release quickly building up on the base of his hardened member. “Seijuurou! Let… go…!”

 

As an answer to the bluenette’s request, Akashi engulfed even more Kuroko’s cock and then slowly withdrew his head, running his tongue through its length. He released the smaller male’s thighs and lifted his waist from the bed, pulling his rear closer to him. “Since you are being so vocal today, let me give you more reasons to scream and moan, Tetsuya.”

 

“…Eh…?” interjected Kuroko in incomprehension, lifting his head slightly from the bed while panting widely. When he understood what the redhead was planning on doing, it was already too late and Akashi had started running his tongue through his crevice, teasingly inserting it and then withdrawing it from his entrance while spreading his saliva all over it. “Ahh! Seiju— Stop…! Ngh… Ahhh—“

 

“But you like it, Tetsuya,” pointed out Akashi, departing his mouth momentarily from the crevice. Then he once again went back to his ministrations with his tongue, taking his free hand from around the bluenette’s waist and also motioning it to the crevice so he could use his fingers to stretch further the tight entrance.

 

“Haa… Says… Ngh! …who…?” counterattacked Kuroko while doing his utmost to formulate actual words and not only mewls and moans at the pleasure rush bubbling all over his body.

 

“This,” shortly answered Akashi, taking his tongue out from the crevice and inserting his finger right away on the empty space. In one swept motion, he hit the pleasurable gland of the smaller male.

 

“Ahhh—!” Kuroko’s whole body shook in ecstasy and his release splattered all over his stomach and chest, painting his pinkish-due-to-the-heat skin with a white and sticky cream. He let himself stay completely motionless, panting heavily as he tried to focus his hazy mind once again.

 

“See? You do like it,” teasingly said Akashi, motioning his finger on the insides of the bluenette, every so often running his tongue through the entrance to add more wetness and make the movements easier to both of them. Kuroko whimpered and trembled at every single movement of his finger and soon he inserted one more finger, widening even more the crevice. “But aren’t you getting ready much quicker than usual? Tell me, have you been playing around with someone behind my back, Tetsuya?”

 

“Haa… Ngh! No… comment…” answered Kuroko, once again trying to control his voice and regulate his breathing. Out of the blue, he felt a strong and sharp pain on his inner thigh and his body jerked against the wet cushions of the bed. “Ahhhh! It… hurts…!”

 

“I won’t accept you sleeping with someone who isn’t me, Tetsuya,” ominously warned Akashi, departing his mouth from the pale thigh, his lips smeared with blood. The whiteness of the bluenette’s skin was also painted with red, blood flowing down from the bite given to the sensitive zone. “If you dare to even consider having sex with anyone, I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them and then drown you in me. I’ll erase every single thought of them as I continuously make love to you, again and again and again. I _hate_ you and you _hate_ me. You may run free through the world, but you’re mine, Tetsuya. Anyone who threatens that simple rule of the world will be eliminated. You’re mine and no one can touch you except me. Are we clear?”

 

“Ahh… Seijuu…rou… I didn— Ngh… Ahh!” Kuroko felt his entire body trembling when the redhead suddenly removed his fingers from inside of his crevice and lowered his waist back to the bed once again. When he saw with his half-lidded eyes the taller male once again grabbing the knife, his body flinched in alert but when he saw him leading the knife to himself and not in his direction, he relaxed his body just the slightest.

 

“Seeing as you have said that I don’t need to hold back and that your body has become, for some reason _unknown_ to me, more open to being done by other men…” started explaining Akashi, ripping his upper clothes with the knife and then dropping it to the floor with a heavy thud. He motioned his hands down and started unbuckling his pants, freeing his erection and then grabbing once again the legs of the bluenette and spreading them open once again. “I’m now going to fuck you senseless, Tetsuya.”

 

“Ahhh—!” Feeling the sudden intrusion to his insides, his body shuddered and he screamed in both pain and pleasure. Tears raining down his eyes, Kuroko feebly lifted his head from the bed and glared slightly to the redhead. “Seijuu…rou… Please… slow down…”

 

“Why? You said I didn’t need to hold back, didn’t you?” pointed out Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his features. He gave a quick and strong thrust, feeling the bluenette squirming and moaning as he hit the spot that always made him feel most pleasure, and then stilled his body. “Did you also convince other men to have sex with you using the same methods you did with me? Did you seduce them with your lewd body and purred at them with your mellowed voice? Tell me, Tetsuya!”

 

“I didn— Ahh!” Akashi resumed with his thrusts, hitting him deep inside and stretching further his still extremely tight entrance. He strongly gripped into the iron tube with one of his hands while clutching at the wrist of the redhead with the other. “Seijuur— Wait…! I—“

 

Akashi continued thrusting non-stop, taking no heed to the words he was trying to tell him. Kuroko probably exaggerated on his attempt to make the redhead jealous and had actually angered him more than he had intended to. This could be a problem. Having “angry sex” with Akashi never ended up well for him. For his body, to be more precise. He wouldn’t be able to move at all in the morning if this continued. Actually, it wouldn’t even end in the morning. Akashi would only stop with his crazy love making spree when he collapsed, if he would be as kind as stopping when he passed out. Then when he would regain consciousness again, the redhead would repeat everything from the beginning to the end, only stopping when he collapsed one more time. And they weren’t in the best of places to let that happen, seeing as they were in an abandoned house, with no access to food or water. They would both die of dehydration, if Akashi didn’t kill him first with exhaustion.

 

“Sei… juurou… Wait… a little bit! Ahh—“ tried to call Kuroko, but the redhead didn’t stop nor slow his hips’ movements. Releasing an exasperated groan in between heaving panting and moans, he slowly moved one of his legs and then gave a quick and strong kick to the taller male’s stomach.

 

“Ugh…!” With the sudden kick, Akashi felt on his back on the bed, yanking with him the arm grabbing into his wrist. He immediately looked to the bluenette, feeling a tiny bit flabbergasted at what he had just done to him.

 

“Y… You idiot!” admonished Kuroko, still panting heavily. He lifted his head and part of his back from the bed and looked straight to the redhead’s heterochromatic eyes. “How long have we known each other? Over 10 years now. How long have we _hated_ each other? The very same number. Did I, in all these years, ever slept with anyone except you? I didn’t. Have I ever _hated_ anyone except you? I haven’t.”

 

“Tetsuya…”

 

“Do you want to know why my body is reacting more quickly to you than usual? It’s because I missed you so much these last past weeks. I wanted to hurry up and meet you. That’s why I robbed Haizaki-kun’s mansion and warned Momoi-san before doing it. Because I knew you would know about it through her! Because I knew you would come for me that way! And with us almost dying earlier, I just felt this incredible urge of being h-held by you…” continued explaining Kuroko with an accentuated bright red blush on his features. When he finished saying all that, he turned his face the other way and softly mumbled, his blush darkening even more. “You are the only person I would ever do this with… You are the only person in the entire universe that I _hate_ … Get a clue already…”

 

Akashi didn’t need to hear anything else. He immediately lunged forward and hungrily kissed Kuroko, though he took a much gentler approach that before, carefully circling his arms around his waist. He broke the kiss and lovingly stared to the teal eyes of the smaller male. “I’m sorry, Tetsuya. I let my jealousy get the better of me. Did I hurt you? Are you feeling okay? Are you feeling pain anywhere?”

 

“I-I’m fine,” answered Kuroko, still feeling embarrassed over all the things he had said. He peered over to the redhead and shyly asked, “D-Did I clear all the misunderstandings?”

 

“You did, Tetsuya,” acknowledged Akashi, smiling softly to the bluenette. “I don’t even understand why I got that angry at the idea. You obviously wouldn’t do any of this with anyone except me.”

 

“Yes, I don’t either,” grudgingly acknowledged Kuroko this time, glaring slightly to the redhead. “Did you seriously believe that I would let another men touch me? I would more quickly bite my tongue off than let that happen.”

 

“Don’t worry. You will never need to bite your tongue off because I will eliminated anyone who dares to even try to touch my most _hated_ Tetsuya,” added Akashi, giving a quick peck to the smaller male’s lips.

 

“You are such a messed up person, Seijuurou,” sighed Kuroko in admonishment, but his smiling expression told the taller male that he wasn’t that unsatisfied or bothered by that side of him. The bluenette was probably the only person that never had been.

 

“Tetsuya… Can we?” asked Akashi, giving a few more pecks to the smaller male’s lips and cheeks. “I’ll try to be gentler now. I promise.”

 

“Nn…” shyly acknowledged Kuroko with a small nod of his head. “But, like I said, you don’t need to hold yourself back. I’m not made of glass so I won’t break even if you get a little bit… heated up.”

 

“You know that I always do my best when I want something, don’t you?” mischievously pointed out Akashi, a sly smirk on his features as he straightened his back and adjusted the bluenette underneath him. “What I want right now is you so I’ll give you my utmost. Because I _hate_ you.”

 

“Ngh… Ahh!” The redhead once again inserted his hard member in his crevice and Kuroko could only moan at it. The pain was much less accentuated, which only made the pleasure of being penetrated by the hot and pulsating cock unbearable to him. “Haa… Seijuurou… I really… ngh… don’t like the handcuffs… I can’t touch you…”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll do the touching for both of us,” answered Akashi, starting to thrust in the bluenette, slowly and gently at first but quickly picking up his pace as the hot and slippery insides around his member started to get more receptive of the foreign invasion. “Ngh… Tetsuya…”

 

“Ahh… Seijuurou…!” moaned Kuroko, raising his head slightly in the redhead’s direction. If he couldn’t touch him, at least he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel Akashi with all of his body, even with his lips and tongue. “Seijuurou… I want… Ahh— I want more… Kiss me…”

 

“Ngh…” Hearing the honey dripping begging of the bluenette almost made Akashi flip once again, but he managed to rein his impulses of returning to his violent love making in. He leaned over the bluenette and kissed him immediately, thrusting more vigorously into him. He gave a stronger thrust with his hips and leaned his body closer to the smaller male, once again grabbing Kuroko’s thighs. “Tetsuya… Spread your legs further. Haa… I want to go deeper and leave my mark on you, over and over again.”

 

“Ahh—! Seiju…urou… Ngh…” whimpered Kuroko against the redhead’s mouth. He gave a soft nibble to his lower lip and then continued kissing him, his body shuddering madly as it prepared itself to once again explode in satisfaction. Feeling that the redhead was reaching the exact same limit, he separated their lips and let his head fall down to the bed. “Haa… Seijuu… Pull out… Ahh—“

 

“Didn’t I say that I… want to leave my mark on you?” pointed out Akashi in between heavy panting, smirking maliciously as he continued rocking the body underneath his own. “So I’m not pulling out… ngh… until I’ve eaten all of you, Tetsuya.”

 

“Don’t even… haa… think about it…” answered right away Kuroko, trying to sound threatening by glaring at the taller male with his half-lidded, watery eyes. “Don’t you dare… Ahh— to cum inside me…”

 

“What will you do if I do it, Tetsuya?” teasingly asked Akashi, his smirk widening. He grabbed the waist of the bluenette and pulled him up, slamming the smaller male’s back against the cold headboard of the bed while grabbing into the iron tubes. “I don’t think you’ll be able to kick me again… Haa… Not in his position.”

 

“You… idiot… Ahh! Seijuurou!” loudly moaned Kuroko, switching his hold to the redhead’s wrist to also grab into the tubes like with his other hand. He really would like to find a countermeasure to prevent Akashi from climaxing inside of him, but his head was far too cloudy and hazy with his own incoming release and the pleasure coursing through his body to even focus on such a task. _I’ll definitely get back at you later…!_

 

“Tetsuya… I _hate_ you…” gasped Akashi against the bluenette’s lips, lunging his head forward even more to once again taste the sweet insides of his mouth.

 

“Haa… Mmhm… I… _hate_ you too…” whimpered back Kuroko, his body ready to once again succumb to a breath-taking climax. He let his head fall back against the headboard and closed his eyes, shuddering from head to toes as his sticky honey splattered once again on their bodies. “Sei— Ahhh—!“

 

“Tetsuya… Ngh!” Akashi felt his own body shuddering and he let his own release gush out and coat the tight insides of the bluenette panting in his arms. He released the iron tubes he had been grabbing unto and let his body slump on top of Kuroko, their chest inflating and deflating against each other in tandem.

 

“Haa… Haa… You’re… squashing me…” softly whispered Kuroko while panting heavily, his teal eyes slowly opening once again. When he looked over to the redhead on top of him, he saw him lovingly staring at him with his intense red and golden eyes.

 

“Tetsuya, stop being a thief,” suddenly said Akashi, still panting slightly. “I know that was the answer that you got to the question that I made you years ago. I know it was your own choice that you deserted. I know you can take care of yourself. But it worries me. I never know where you are or what you are doing or who you are with. It scares me that I may suddenly lose you and not know about it.”

 

“Seijuurou…” Kuroko kept staring to the worried gaze of the taller male, feeling not only his body warm due to the love making session but his heart also melting with the sight in front of him and the words being directed at him. He motioned his face forward and gave a long kiss to the redhead, smiling softly to him after having departed their faces. “I can’t do that, Seijuurou. No one is making me continue to being a thief except my own will to do it. I can quit whenever I want… but I won’t. That’s the answer I got. And that’s the path that I now follow. I won’t get hurt, nor will I die. You always come chasing after me and mess up with my plans. So I know that such will not happen. You’re always protecting me, after all. Also, I told you before, didn’t I? The only place where I’m allowed to die is—“

 

“Is in my arms,” interrupted Akashi, softly bumping his forehead on the bluenette’s. He gave a quick peck to his lips and then smiled at his _hateful_ lover. “I won’t forgive you if you break your promise, Tetsuya. If it happens, I will chase after you to either Hell or Heaven and drag you out of there so it can be arranged to a later date.”

 

“You’re such a stalker,” chuckled Kuroko, rubbing his pale nose softly against the redhead’s. “But I guess that’s one of the things that I _hate_ the most about you.”

 

“Is that so?” teasingly asked Akashi while giving a quick bite to the tip of the smaller male’s nose in return. “Then allow me to make you _hate_ me even more.”

 

“Ahhh—“ When Akashi started moving his hips one more time, Kuroko immediately started reacting once again to the pleasurable rubbing of his insides and the constant pressure being inflicted on his gland. He felt his member steadily growing harder and harder one more time and, like usual, the redhead made it so that it was impossible for him to keep his voice down. “Seiju— A-Again…?”

 

“But of course, Tetsuya,” teasingly answered Akashi, straightening his back slightly as he gave a powerful thrust with his hips, delightfully enjoying how it made the bluenette whimper and tremble. He slyly licked his lips and ominously smirked. “That was only the first of many, many courses to come.”

 

“Ehh!?” yelped Kuroko immediately after the taller male had announced his intentions. He really would like to save himself the trouble of _not_ being able to properly move in the next day, but it seemed that long stopped being an option for him. “Ahh— Seijuurou…!”

 

Apparently, Akashi was dead set into eating him alive this time around.

 

-.-

 

“Ngh…” Groaning at the sunlight hitting his face in a quite annoying way, Akashi rolled his body around in the bed, hitting with his arm the mattress. He gave soft pats in the bed, searching around for his lover’s body but he found absolutely nothing. “…Tetsuya?”

 

Slowly, the redhead opened his heterochromatic eyes and, just like his hand had told him, he found absolutely no traces of the smaller male. He groaned one more time and tried to motion his body to a sitting position, but suddenly something yanked his body down. When he looked up, he saw that his hand was being handcuffed to the iron tubes of the headboard of the bed. He groaned yet once again.

 

“That feisty little ghost…” mumbled Akashi as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around the small hut, now illuminated by the brightness of the day, and found a small piece of paper laid down on the mattress beside his body. He immediately picked it up and read the message written there.

 

_[Good morning, Akashi-kun. You got your reward yesterday, so please let me get my own. In other words, I took with me what I had intended on stealing from Haizaki-kun’s mansion, which was tightly tucked in your pants’ pocket. I also took your clothes with me, since I needed something to dress and you had ruined most of mine. I did leave your phone near the bed, though. Your skills at lock picking aren’t that great after all. I’ll see you in our next “game”. I hate you very much. Kuroko Tetsuya]_

 

“Really… You’re the best person to have around, Tetsuya…” chuckled Akashi while putting the paper once again on the bed and motioning his hand forward to grab his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and put the device on his ear.

 

 _“Yes, Akashi?”_ answered Midorima’s annoyed voice. It appeared that the green haired male was still sleeping when Akashi decided to call him, by the sound of his voice.

 

“Shintarou, can you pinpoint my location and bring me a change of clothes?” request immediately Akashi, an amused smirk on his lips as he once again picked up the paper and twirled it around in his fingers. “Tetsuya took my clothes and I obviously can’t walk around in the forest completely naked.”

 

 _“Did you solve everything with him?”_ asked Midorima after having released an exasperated sigh.

 

“Solve what? I _hate_ him and he _hates_ me. That’s everything I need,” pointed out Akashi, delivering a chaste kiss to the message, right on top of the bluenette’s name. “Well, for now it is.”

 

 _“…”_ After a brief period of silence, Akashi heard Midorima sigh once again, this time even more exasperatedly. _“I’ll be there in two to three hours, depending on your location.”_

 

“I appreciate it,” acknowledged Akashi. He looked up to the handcuffs tying him to the bed and added, “Bring a saw or Ryouta or Daiki along, too.”

 

 _“I’m afraid to ask but… Why?”_ hesitantly asked Midorima, an eyebrow arched high in expectation. The last time Akashi had asked him to bring something to him was when he called him after having gone missing for almost a week and then requested him to get a bulldozer and a crane to take both him and Kuroko from underneath Seihou Manor, which they apparently had ‘accidentally’ blown up and gotten stuck under. It took them several hours until they managed to get both of them out of the tons and tons of rubble they were under.

 

“Tetsuya also got his revenge on what I did to him last night and handcuffed me to the bed,” explained Akashi, amusement once again bubbling inside of him. He suppressed a chuckle and looked over to the handcuffs. “Don’t ask me how since I lost the keys when we feel down the cliff into the river.”

 

 _“I’ll save you the trouble and not even ask what the heck has happened last night,”_ sighed Midorima. Akashi could imagine that the green haired male had just adjusted his glasses while rolling his eyes.

 

“Again, I appreciate it,” acknowledged Akashi, letting his body slip down to the mattress of the bed. “Now please hurry up and come here with what I asked you. Seeing as Tetsuya once again escaped, I will need to pay a visit to the HQ to get more points deduced from my profile.”

 

 _“You will get yourself kicked out if you continue to let him escape, Akashi,”_ pointed out Midorima. _“The only reason why you haven’t is because you are talented as a bounty hunter and serve the Headquarters’ purpose without hindrances on the way. If they forget about all of your unsuccessful attempts to catch Kuroko, of course.”_

 

“Cut the talk short and hurry up,” ordered Akashi, departing the cell phone from his ear and pressing the end call button. He dropped the device back to the bed and turned his body around, the little paper constantly under his gaze. He delivered one more kiss and let the message remain near his lips as he stared to the window. Akashi couldn’t help the smile that appeared in his features.

 

_See you in a few days, my most hated Tetsuya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna-san! Minna-san! *calls everyone with her hand* I was thinking... Since I've mentioned a lot of things in this 2-chapter fic... I feel like it would be unfair of me if I left you hanging on them. Soooooo~ I was thinking of creating complementary one-shots that explained several things, like the Seihou Manor incident, AkaKuro days in the Bounty Hunter Academy and how their messed up relationship started, reveal what was the question that Akashi made to Kuroko that made him desert and become a thief, as well as many other interesting things that our crazy lovebirds have gone through.
> 
> So~ What do you think? *wiggles eyebrows* Are you interested in seeing that happening? *evil smirk*
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod  
> Tumblr: http://mafymod.tumblr.com/


End file.
